


It Won't Be like This for Long

by plots_and_dreams



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plots_and_dreams/pseuds/plots_and_dreams
Summary: Matt and Kelly are very anxious to meet their baby after months of waiting. The bags are packed, the nursery's finished, they're prepped for everything, or so they thinkAKA Why didn't anyone prepare Matt for actually having a baby and can Kelly stop being so calm and amazing right now? It's pissing him off!
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What could be a better way for me to deal with being stuck inside your home for three weeks than to write this? Many things, but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

"Can't we just call the hospital, and let them know we've changed our minds on coming in?" Matt asks, leaning back a bit against the kitchen counter, a wry expression coming across his face, his hand resting on top of his bump, gently tapping his fingers against his swollen midsection, as a response to their baby's kicks "I'm not really sure I'm ready to be induced right now. What's another day anyway?"

Kelly frowned, turning to face Matt, still holding a stuffed bunny in his hand, debating on putting it in the hospital bag or not. "Well, I did just call in my leave of absence today."

 _What was that even supposed to mean?_ Matt wondered. He had no doubt that Kelly was just as, or possibly even more freaked out over the thought of being a dad than he was. But if stupid already known statements were his way of expressing his anxiety towards the situation. Then Kelly was handling this much better than Matt at the moment. The other thing that was confusing Matt though was why he did it today. Kelly didn't need to be taking his leave starting TODAY. There had already been three extra shifts taken. What's one more for him? It would actually give Matt time to prepare for their baby. In both home prep and mental prep. Matt could survive another day, just him, their dog Hank and their baby's little kicks. (There would be a cat in the mix too, But Brett had taken it upon herself to move their cat,Alyst to her flat claiming that their baby didn't need to come home to a madhouse ) It was things like that Matt still had to do because a new normal was coming and he just wanted to be prepared.

...

And here's the thing, until 8 months ago, Matt couldn't fathom the idea that there would ever be a third person in their little family. Moreover, that his dreams of having a baby were going to finally come true. Having Kelly, his loyal, attentive boyfriend by his side for all of this just made it all the better and Kelly was equally as thrilled about the news of Matt's pregnancy and having a family, maybe even more than Matt was. And for good reason, he wasn't the pregnant one.

Getting pregnant was the easiest thing about the pregnancy. Hell, they weren't even trying, in fact, he wasn't sure they had **ever** even had a talk about kids. So when the morning sickness started, (more like all the time sickness if you asked Matt though), He thought Kelly would run for the hills, not stay by his side for almost an entire two months trying everything to help him. Once that passed through and the worst part of pregnancy was over (or so everybody had told him). Matt was sure Kelly would dial it down a bit, but what actually happened was that Matt got to know a whole other side of his boyfriend. He doted on every single need or want Matt or the baby could ever have. Kelly was going above and beyond every expectation, he had set for himself. The man had gone as far as waking squad three up at two in the morning to bring Matt a burger one really hard night. (He's never gonna be able to live that one down, they still both owe the rest of the squad guys a few rounds for that one.) The point is, Matt knows it's silly to worry about if they're ready. Kelly is going to be an amazing father if the way he was with Nathan and the Darden boys, or any other kid for that matter is anything to go by. Kelly's been the best partner anyone could ask for and was there with Matt for ALL of it. The first kicks, the cravings, the late-night talks about what the future holds for their baby and the other issues that Matt knows that he's too sweet or just knows better than to say anything about. He took the irritability and mood swings in strides, as was Matt's obsessive nesting compulsion, as Sylvie had taken to calling it. And the gas, that was to forever be blamed on the dog. Kelly has never said a word about it, actually, he's really not sure if Kelly even knows that has been one of his pregnancy "issues", or if he just thinks Hank is having some serious digestion problems ... What Matt's trying to say is that Kelly's proven himself ready to be a Father. And Matt knows he's eagerly waiting.

...

As is the rest of 51. "God Matt, you look ready to pop," Stella told him the last week as they walked into Molly's "I just want to meet my niece or nephew already!"

Matt wasn't really upset by what Stella said, not that he would have been anyway, that's just Stella a few too many in and speaking her honest mind, he can't blame her for that. She had a point about how big Matt was getting though. He had accepted that he was on the bigger side at 35 weeks when he had to readjust his seat in his car to fit comfortably while driving, for a **second** time. But it was hitting him very differently now when he realized that in way of clothing he was pretty much down to three of Kelly's tee-shirts and a work hoodie he had mistakenly ordered in extra-large.

....

So when he went in for an NST and was told they were scheduling a date to induce him it should **NOT** have come as a surprise, it did, but it shouldn't have. The reality of the situation was starting to hit him as Matt realized how he had wanted his birth to go and he what was going to get were two very different things. This child wasn't even born yet and he was already showing signs of being a stubborn jerk like their father, but with much less respect for his bladder. To be fair, by 42 weeks, in most ways Matt was over his pregnancy. Yet nothing labor-wise was happening. Except for the occasional Braxton hick, kick to the ribs or hot flash that had him blasting the AC in the middle of a Chicago winter, Nothing. And to think last month Matt was hysterically crying that it was "too early" and "he needed more time" when they rushed to the ER. After Matt had thought his water broke.  
....

"Your atomic fluid looks to be intact. You probably just peed yourself, Matt. This happens much more often than you would think." Dr.Maning had assured him during the ultrasound. So Matt left Med a bit embarrassed and a lot less stressed than upon arrival. 

Looking back he should have begged to be admitted then. Because that would be so much better than whatever this situation.

He was playing a stupid waiting game against his baby and he was losing. Donna and Cindy were lying to his face when they said your first baby come right on time. "No waiting needed Matt's" Ass. 

....

In some ways, the kid being late was a good thing, It gave Matt time to think, time to read, time to evaluate the big question. _Were they really ready to have a baby?_

Because if Matt's being honest with himself here, he doesn't think they are, or well, Kelly is, Matt's not. The house isn't ready for visitors either, the stroller was still in a box. there are still a few more loads of laundry to do. He doubts Kelly cleaned out the car after he installed the car seat, and he wanted one nice long walk with Hank before he never gets walked again. With everything not ready, they should not be bringing an infant home.

Subconsciously Matt knows he's prepared as best as anyone can for a newborn, but right now all this anxiety he's got is a full force as he waits to meet his child. To Matt, it just seems a bit ironic that for a man who's job is to run into burning buildings, he's scared that he's not prepared to meet his little one

....

"Matt you know how dangerous it is for to wait." Kelly reminds him, taking him out of his thoughts. He doesn't say anything for a minute, he _knows_ it's dangerous for him and their baby but just one more day, it can't be that bad, he thinks. Until he sees the look of concern on his boyfriend's face, and that fear that Kelly is trying to hide behind his eyes. It's unspoken and kelly is trying to cover it up, but that look in his eyes, it's the _"I can't lose you too look"_. It hurts him to see it and he breaks. Just nods through the tears he didn't even know were there, to let Kelly know _ **it's time**_ and practically falls onto his shoulder for support as Kelly wraps him in a hug.

"I got you, babe, I'm right here. I know you're scared, but we're going to get through this," Kelly whispers into Matt's ear before crouching down to plant a few kisses on Matt's stomach, their soon to be bundle-of-joy kicks Kelly's lip in response, a smile spreading across both their faces.

....

It takes a few minutes after that but Matt slowly gains the energy to walk over to his boyfriend and with some confidence, he turns to Kelly, "You know what, I'm getting a little tired of being pregnant, hand me the bottle of Castor oil."

....

  
"Did it do anything yet?" Kelly asks Matt a few minutes later, he's still fiddling with their hospital bags, and Matt wants to go before he changes his mind, the castor oil was a stupid call on his part, and now he's regretting it. His head slightly hurts now, and he's not handling this as he thought he could, when Matt's anxious, or upset, or in pain, he gets angry and frustrated with others, and Kelly's the nearest target right now.

"Not really, I haven't felt anything yet, but I'm ready to get going," Matt told him hoping he'd get the hint, to move his ass, because Matt's going to drive himself if this keeps up

"Just a few more minutes, I want to make sure everything is set so Stella can-"

"Kelly! Do you want to meet your kid in the hospital or in a car on the side of the road?" Matt snaps, a bit roughly zipping up the bag and handing it to Kelly, "I'm **waiting**!"

"Okay, I'm coming," Kelly tells him, walking over with the duffle bag on his shoulder. As they walk Matt guides his hand where the babes is kicking him repeatedly. Kelly clears his throat a bit like he's trying to get his baby's attention, he'll miss talking to "The bump" as he's taken to calling it, but he also can't wait to meet them in person. "Alright now peanut you better be ready, because like it or not, it's time."

....

  
Matt's first clue to why castor oil may not have been a great idea hits him right as he's about to get into the car, he doesn't know if this is contraction because of the castor oil, or just a cramp that he was warned about, but, he does know that if this is a contraction, it hit's him harder then he thought it would. He didn't expect it to really feel like that, his stomach going hard and tight, and then as soon as it starts, it's over. He thought the first ones were supposed to be soft and light, like gentle kicks

It takes a minute for Matt to assure Kelly that was nothing and he's fine, but it still doesn't feel great, but in some ways, he feels like he's lying, his head hurts a bit and if the maybe-first-contraction is anything to go by, it's not looking good for him.

....

  
"We can sit in some traffic," Matt tries to assure Kelly as he lays on the horn only 10 minutes later, "You know I'm not actually in labor. Right?"

"Tell that to the driver from Pennsylfuckingvania," Kelly says trying to merge into the left lane of I-90, to pass what Kelly in some more colorful words, has called a bad driver

"It's just some morning commuting traffic, we live 15 minutes away from Med, you need to calm yourself down," Matt said cradling his belly, as his little one preceded to make his presence known kick by kick "However if I have this baby roadside because of something stupid your crappy driving got us into-"

"I'm a great driver and you know it," Kelly tells him, not even letting him finish his sentence, Matt ignored him in favor of checking his phone, silently thanking his luck that the Avent bottles he ordered would arrive today, quietly keeping himself busy, but turning to kelly a few minutes later, "You think if I ordered something from Amazon, it will come before we get home?"

"You already brought three sets of bottles." Kelly reminded him, not even bothering to look at what Matt was ordering,

"Okay but these are the Avent's with lids," he said in protests, "and the one I just order has already arrived"

"I'll text Stella and have her bring the box in for us when stops by to take Hank home with her," Kelly says with a sigh, reaching for Matt's hand, holding it just a bit tighter as Matt relaxed a little more into the seat.

....

By the time they pulled into the parking lot at Med, Matt was getting anxious again. Kelly was too, rushing around, as Matt watch him jump out of their CUV and immediately run to his side, ready to go. Matt, on the other hand, had yet to unbuckle his seatbelt by the time Kelly came around. He just couldn't get himself to do it.

"You looking to tailgate or something?" Kelly said, a light-hearted tone to his voice, opening the door of their car, but Matt really didn't care, the minute he got out of the car, there was no turning back. he was lost enough in his head that he couldn't really hear Kelly calling his name, and when he realized what was happening, he tried to respond, he did, really but he just couldn't respond, Matt just stared ahead, a deer in the headlights look about him. "Matt? You okay?" Kelly asks again, somethings wrong, he can feel it, he's known Matt for over 15 years, he never freezes up, or at least not like this. It takes him a moment to realize Matt was crying, and Kelly knew they were not tears of joy. then it hits Kelly, Matts probably scared as fuck, Kelly knows he is and why hadn't he seen this sooner. He gently helps Matt turn so they are facing each other and crouches down in front of him trying to reassure Matt as he pulled him in for another hug whispering in his ear again. "Matty, Baby, it's going to be okay."

Kelly repeats them over and over until the words seem to help calm Matt, long enough so that he could text April to be waiting for them at the door. Sure labor and delivery knew they were coming in, but April would take them right to a bed and set up so that everything could start sooner, instead of sitting forgotten in a waiting room as some random infomercial plays. A strange calm falls between them a moment later as Matt rested his head in the crook of Kelly's neck both taking a few deep breaths before looking into each other's eyes.

"Let's go meet our baby Kels," Matt said with a newfound confidence in his voice, kelly helping him up, he has no idea where it came from, but he's happy he found it in him as the two of them walking into Med together as a family of two one last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> (and yes, I named their cat Alyst, like the word catalyst, CAT-alyst because I love horrible puns!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments, it means so much to me!
> 
> And we are now getting things rolling-ish.
> 
> I brought in April because I wanted to bring in a Med character and thought that character-wise April made the most sense, however, I can't write April for the life of me so she's only in it for a few lines.
> 
> I started off the story strong and now it looks like this, you'll have to forgive me for my poor writing skills.

As Kelly walked into the hospital, he suddenly felt the need to hold Matt a bit tighter. Just going through the door made it feel all a bit more real like somehow the doors behind them were now locking them in. _There's no turning back now."_ Kelly thought as Matt leaned into his side.

...

The main of the hospital was quiet, a few people walking past them, some quietly sitting, waiting for God only knows what. It was like these people knew exactly where they needed to be. It was almost eerie that this would be the place they bring their little one into the world. Kelly almost died in this exact hospital, one miserable day in April a few years ago, and now they were welcoming a new member into their family, at the same hospital, just a different part. It was giving him a lot to think about and he only did stop thinking about it when he saw April and another nurse coming over to them with a wheelchair.

"Hey Kelly." She greeted him with a smile before turning to Matt "How are you feeling today Matt?"

"Like I'm ready to have a baby." he told her, "Or at least I'm ready to start the process"

"I'm happy to hear that," April said, checking the time on her watch "I'm going to have Jenna bring you up to the Maternity ward and I'll help Kelly get started on the paperwork before my break ends."

...

Matt gently kissed Kelly on the cheek before going to sit in the wheelchair. Normally he'd put up a fight about it, not liking how it made him feel incapacitated but any seat was better than none right now, so Matt wasn't going to complain. He had other things on his mind anyway. Most importantly, he would now be by himself for some time as he was brought up to the ward. Logically he knew it would only be fifteen, twenty minutes tops that Kelly stayed down in the lobby, but right now, that was feeling like a lot more time away from his boyfriend than he was willing to give.

Matt made sure to give Kelly's hand one last loving squeeze as Jenna started pushing him towards the elevator. It was quite, as Matt wasn't really up for small talk at the moment, instead, he tried to remember where he recognized Jenna from, he thinks she may have been in with Dr. Patchefsky for a few appointments but he's not exactly sure, she could also just look familiar from all the times he's been to Med, which happens a lot in his job, either way, it gives him something to do as they sit and wait for the elevator in silence.

...

The moment they get into the elevator, however, Jenna immediately breaks the silence, asking him all the routine questions he's answered every doctor's appointment since he found out he was having a baby. Any pain in the abdomen? None more than usual. Any spotting or bleeding? No. Any changes in vision? No. Her last question though, it's a new one, and Matt's not sure what to make of it

"Have you taken anything to help start labor?"

"Yeah, some castor oil about an hour ago," he tells her with some worry in his voice, but that only prompts her as another question

"And you've had no contractions?" she asks him

"One, I think but could just be Braxton hicks, or well, I've never had a baby before, so I wouldn't really know, but I don't think anything's happened yet," he tells her, sorta internally panicking a bit, something wrong, he can feel that for sure. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm just taking questions for the doctor, but from what you've told me everything seems okay and I'm sure things will start moving along once we give you the Pitocin." She assures him as the elevator doors open and he wheeled past the front desk, right into a room

...

Matt just takes a deep breath calming himself as she helps him out of the chair, onto the bed, and helps him get settled. He sees that Kelly's texted him, he's just finishing the forums and will be up soon, but that's no help to Matt because he's not with him, by his side at that exact moment. Kelly might as well be at 51 because Matt ~~wants~~ needs, Kelly with him if he's going to do this and right now no one but the nurse is with him. The baby kicking his middle doesn't count right now, because they're the reason Matt and Kelly are in this mess to begin with.

...

Actually that's a bit unfair to say about their baby. It's really his own fault, as well as Kelly's (Hey, It takes two, alright!). The real reason they're in this mess is too long and way too complicated to get into detail over, but they were both single, and after Matt moved in with Kelly, everything was cool between them, life went on as it always did. And then they went to the pop-up club, and Matt woke up, hungover and not realizing it was a day that would change him forever. From then on there became a few times that a night starting with a few beers and a 'Hawks game turned into a heated make out on the couch. Once or twice wrestling each other to the ground ended in grinding against each other in pleasure. Matt didn't even notice that "a day in" for them changed from both of them just having no plans to an excuse to stay in bed with each other. Whatever they had between the two of them just worked, so after a month or two, they decided to call it something official. That didn't change their relationship at all really, except that they then started loving (and going at it) like teenagers, reckless and living in the moment. So irony was having a field day only four months later as Matt stormed into Kelly's officer quarters, handed him three positive pregnancy tests and then just started sobbing. But just like everything else in their life, Kelly was by his side and they got through it. 

...

Kelly walks into the room fifteen minutes after Matt had been brought into the room. He makes it just minutes before Jenna comes back with their hospital bands and a gown for Matt to change into. Oddly enough, this seems to be the one thing Matt was prepared for because before the nurse could leave the room Matt was already pulling himself out of the bed and over to their bag to get out the soft cotton robe Cindy had gifted him at the shower. It was something she swore by and Matt trusted her, she seemed to know what she was doing after having all those kids.

"I'll be back soon to set up an I.V., if you need anything, the call buttons on your right." Nurse Jen informs them, Matt nods, watching her exit the room. Kelly's just sitting back in the chair paying no mind to Matt who's struggling to get himself undressed

"You going to help me or not?" Matt asked taking his shirt off and slowly unbuttoning his jeans, tossing him the gown so he could help.

"What's the rush?" Kelly smirked before getting up to let Matt brace against him as he takes off his pants. As well as hold him steady as he gets into the gown.

...

"Are we crazy?" Matt asks a few minutes later, changed and now laying on his side, multiple pillows around him, his phone in hand.

"Yeah, congrats on being the last one to know," Kelly responded, sitting in the chair next to Matt's bed, not even bothering to look up from the book he brought with him

"No, Kelly." Matt laughed fondly "Are we crazy for the name we've picked out? Don't get me wrong, I love the name, but is it too old of a name? We may as well have put Ester or Fredrick on that list of names"

"No, don't you dare do this with me," Kelly groaned putting his book down and getting up to sit with Matt on the bed, "We are not changing the name again, you got it monogrammed on things so means it's staying, and as long as the kid doesn't feel the need become a lawyer, I'm sure they will be content with their name, besides, it's not like little bean has a say in it."

"Also," Kelly continues on "There's nothing wrong with a nice traditional sounding name, family-oriented or just older."

"I never said I wanted to change it, I just was thinking about how it sounded. But now that I know how you feel about their name and how to set on it you are, I think I like the name even more now" Matt sighed, shrugging Kelly off him giving him the cue to go back to the chair as he took his phone out.

"You can put that down you know?" Kelly tells Matt, as he watched him continue to keep up with everything, even now as Matt was about to be in labor.

"Please, you'd still be on shift if you were in my situation, and by the way, some of these messages are ones you should be responding to, I'm not texting Commissioner Grissom unless Hell freezes over." He said rolling his eyes. This was starting to get to the both of them. Matt was going to ignore Kelly's need to be a control freak and his unnecessary (as well as unhelpful) comments. That's what happened when Kelly was stressed and anxious about something. Matt also knew Kelly's way of coping was in a way nicer than his. He won't sugar coat it but pregnancy has made him a monster when he's stressed or feels anxiety towards something. He regrets it right after, he feels so guilty, but he's mean, like really mean, to the point where he has no problem saying things to Kelly, (or whoever else is caught in his crossfire) in a not so nice way. Kelly has been dealing with all of Matt's stuff for months now, so he can put up with Kelly, or at least find a way to nicely tell Kelly to go out to the waiting room.

...

The two of them banter a bit more and it allows Matt's mind to slowly start drifting away from the thoughts of his impending labor. He comes back to reality though as he sees Dr.Patchefsky standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face and holding a clipboard that he guesses is most likely his chart. 

"How are we doing today Matthew?" She asks walking int the room, still flipping through a few papers, 

"I'm ready to get things moving along," Matt tells her as he feels the anxiety rising in his chest, to which their little one gives accompanying kicks to across his belly like they are aiming to win an award for being a pain in his ass, or abdomen, or both.

"Alright then, I just want to ask a few questions and check your dilation before we start." She said, taking out her pen, repeating the same round of question Matt's already been asked way to many times today

"Any pain in the abdomen or gut?"

"No"

"Any spotting or bleeding?"

"No."

"You had changes in vision over the last hour?"

"No."

"Have you taken anything to help start labor?" 

"Yes, Castor oil, 4 tablespoons almost two hours ago and no nothing except for a headache and a really strong cramp have happened."

"Well, _that gets her attention at least,"_ Matt thinks seeing her start to write a bit more on the chart, only to be distracted by a sharp pinch coming from his hand, where he sees Nurse Jen inserting the Intravenous cannula, he didn't know she was going to do that, but at this point, he kinda doesn't have the energy to care anymore 

...

"Well Matthew, it looks like you've dilated an inch from our last appointment, so your now two down, eight to go. This is progress." Dr.Patchefsky tells them after checking his dilation, Matt's **never** going to get used it. Even after being told how often they take it during labor. It's uncomfortable on just so many levels. 

Matt readjusts himself in bed and thanks to his luck everything his going so smoothly. Just in time for his luck to drop a bomb out of nowhere on them. Matt's not sure if he's really using the word correctly but what comes net has to qualify for "Emotional whiplash" as Gallo would say ."Everything looks to be going okay, we're going to give you an I.V because your slightly dehydrated, but I am going to be holding off on giving you the Pitocin for another hour or so right now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read this far!
> 
> I didn't mean to leave it like this, but I wanted to end it on something semi-dramatic but I'm really bad at cliffhangers 
> 
> comments and criticisms are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you so much for reading! Comments and criticisms are welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
